


The Pizza

by efina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efina/pseuds/efina
Summary: help





	The Pizza

tori looked at his watch with disgain. "where is my pizza" He looked at the pizza tracker on his apple air laptop using the newest os. the dominoes website said that the delivery man was on his way. tori was getting inpatient.  
suddenly the door opened. a handsome re dheaded young man stepped ot of the doorway and into tori's living room. "what are you doing" tori said "pizza" said the redhead, taking a box of pizza out of his car which he had crashed though the wall. Hmmmmmm tory hm'd  
tori thought long and hard. "I dont want pizza anymore" he said, looking at the pizza man. "My name is tsukasa." said the pizza man "And i am here yo bring you your fucking pizza. no refunds bitch." He says/  
"Ok tsukasa..........."TOri paused "How about you make me mac and cheese then." Tsukasa loked worryed. "I dont know how to use a stove" He said. "oh me niether"  
said tori. so they ate the mac and chease raw out of the box. "crumchy" said tsukasa.  
"But we still have these 20 pizzas you ordered tori?" tsukasa mused. "AH" said tori. "lets eat it then" So tori started eating the pizza with tsukasa. and then they looked at eachother. and they saw love in their eyesz. suddenly the cheeses that they were eating were the same cheese! And theyre lips touched as they enjoyed on the fresh pizza. they blushed. "Hey tsukasa do you want to stay the night at my home?" tori  
tsukasa blunshed. yeah he says. and so they lived happly ever after :)

**Author's Note:**

> help


End file.
